Regarde c'que j'fais pour toi !
by Hazel Malfoy
Summary: One shot, song fic. Cette song-fic est avant une grosse farce ou l'humour prime ! On est bien loin de l'univers crédible d'HP mais qu'est-ce qu'on aime ça lol ! Venez rire et surtout reviewer !


Me revoici avec une nouvelle songfic. Mais cette fois, pas de choses tristes, par de DeathFic. Non, cette fois c'est quelque chose de plus léger, de comique peut-être mais au fond c'est vraiment quelque chose de différent pour moi. Cette fic je la dédie à Feylie, ma grande Feylie, folle de Dray, plein de gros bisous à toi ma Thérapie, j'espère que tu aimera.

Sur ceux bonne lecture, soyez indulgent j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de ce style là et surtout rewievez!

**Résume: **Des ennuis, une retenue, un baiser et tout s'enchaîne pour notre pauvre Draco. Sera--il prouver à Hermione qu'il n'est pas si prévisible qu'elle semble le penser ?

**Disclamer: **JK Rowling tous droits réservés pour les noms, lieu, etc. L'intrigue est toujours de moi. La chanson appartient au merveilleux groupe KINITO et elle s'intitule Regarde.

**Regarde c'que je fais pour toi.**

Si Blaise cri encore une seule fois qu'il est l'heure que je me lève il va m'entendre croyez-moi. On ne réveille pas un Malfoy endormis, je ne suis pas la Belle au bois dormant moi. Quand je dors, je dors, je n'attend pas de prince charmant.

-" Allez, marmotte, debout, à moins que tu préfère que je t'appelle par le si jolie surnom que Weasel ta donné, c'est comment déjà, Draco Malfoy l'inoubliable Fouine..."

-"Dégage Zabini" criai-je dans la figure de ce demeuré avant de lui balancer un énorme oreiller magiquement plombé. Hélas l'oreiller le manqua et moi j'étais belle et bien réveillé. Note à moi-même, lui faire payer à ce crétin. Après avoir pris cette bonne résolution, et après avoir bien pris conscience que, oui, j'étais bien réveillé je me dirigea vers la salle de bain de notre dortoir. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été choisi en tant que Préfet en Chef cette année, je regrette tellement les chambres individuelles, les salles de bains que vous ne partagez qu'avec votre reflet dans le miroir et les salles communes, qui continue à porter ce nom stupide alors qu'elles sont individuelles. Enfin bref, je regrette forcement toutes ces choses mais il y a une chose qui me pousse à me dire que je suis mieux ici au milieu de tous ces crétins, et cette chose s'appelle Hermione Granger. En effet mademoiselle je sais tout c'est, comme par hasard, retrouvée préfète en chef et je plains celui qui partage cette tache avec elle. Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, voilà que je plains quelqu'un, ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas. Je ne suis pourtant pas malade, alors ça doit être à cause du réveil brutale de notre cher Blaise. Tout en essayant de trouver une idée de vengeance spécialement adapté à tous les zabini en manque d'interactions sociales, je sors de la douche, vêtu, ne vous en déplaise, de mon bon vieux uniforme scolaire vert et argent impeccablement lavé et repasser, pas par moi je vous rassure. ( N/A: Qui n'a pas imaginé qu'il sortirait avec rien d'autre que le bon vieux drap de bain ?). Mes cheveux, que j'essaie désespéramment de plaquer en arrière, semblent fort rebelles aujourd'hui. Rien n'y fais, j'ai beau y mettre des tonnes de gels magique, il restent toujours aussi touffus et mal coiffés que ceux de Potter. Qu'elle plais, il ne manqué plus que ça. J'ai horreur quand les choses ne se passent pas comme je l'ai prévu.

-"Dray, bordel grouille toi on va arriver en retard, je sais qu'on est les chouchous de Rogue mais quand même, je sais pas avec qui t'a passé la soirée hier mais ça devais être sacrément intéressant pour que tu sois dans cette état." Je regarde Blaise d'un air interrogateur et sans rajouter quoique se soit je le dépasse en le bousculant et je me dirige d'un pas ferme et pas vraiment décidé vers les cachots pour suivre un cours magistralement ennuyeux avec les Gryffondors, les seuls héros à vous donnez la migraine.

Cinq minutes de retard, voilà, seulement cinq petite minutes et je me retrouve à devoir partager ma table avec ce crétin de Londubat. Ces dingue de voir à quel point ce mec est stressé. Je me demande comment il à pu participer à tous les autres cours de potions sans faire un arrêt cardiaque. Coincé entre rogue qui lui balance des regards froid, dont lui seul a le secret, depuis son bureau et moi qui lui gueule dessus depuis le début du cours parce qu'il ne sais pas différencier du sang de dragon et du sang de hyppogriffe, le pauvre est véritablement pris au piége. Pourquoi plisse t-il des yeux comme ça, je rêve où il a vraiment cru que j'allais le frapper. Je ne suis pas Sado pourtant. Ah ces Gryffy, tu parle d'un courage. Allez donne moi cette racine crétin je vais te la faire ta potion. Pour une fois tu aura une bonne note dans ta vie ça te changera. Voilà, encore une bonne action, j'en ai mare, c'est vraiment pas la journée. En plus je ressens depuis le début du cours le poids d'un regard posé sur moi. Je sais, des regards posés sur un Malfoy c'est quand il n'y en a pas que l'on doit s'inquiéter, mais là c'est différent. Très différent même. Je me retourne, mécaniquement, cherchant à trouver d'où viens ce poid, ce regard. Mais la seule personne qui me regarde en ce moment c'est Blaise et son regard pitoyable de chien battu. J'ai eu ma vengeance, il ma réveillé, on est venue en cours et il se retrouve à côté de Hazel Noot, la seule fille assez folle pour courir après un Serpentard en étant elle même à Serpentard. Je lui offre en réponse le sourire le plus sarcastique dont je suis capable. Bien fais. Mais j'aurai peut-être mieux fais de me frapper mentalement parce qu'en une seconde d'inattention Londubat viens littéralement de faire exploser MA potion.

-"Mais espèce de crétin sans cervelle, c'était trop dur de ne toucher à rien, je te jure que tu va me le payer Londubat, je vais..." mais hélas je n'est pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose, un autre BOOM ce fit entendre à un place prés de la notre. Un épais nuage verdâtre s'échappait du chaudron d'un autre élève et autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'étais vraiment, vraiment choqué que ce chaudron soit celui de Weasley et Granger. Comme ça Granger avait elle aussi loupé sa potion. Mais à voir son visage elle n'avais visiblement pas elle même compris ce qui c'était passé, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'a ce qu'elle ce dirige vers moi comme une furie bondissante, toutes griffes dehors pour me reprocher de s'être lamentablement trompé.

-"Espèce de sale fouine, t'a potion a éclaboussé dans la mienne et voilà le résultat, tout est fichu."

-"Eh, doucement Granger je te signale que c'est Londubat qui a tout fais exploser, pas moi." Étrangement pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de l'étriper et de faire souffrir cette salle sang de bourbe, non seul ce stupide sourire s'affichait sur mon visage, pas de mimique, pas de grimace. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Merlin pour trouver cette situation nouvelle, différente, plaisante, agréable. Fou toi une baffe Draco, tu délire et pas qu'un peu.

-"Arrête de sourire stupidement Malfoy, c'est pas marrant tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut jamais laissé Neville face à un chaudron sans surveillance et puis arrête avec ce stupide sourire tu..."

-"STOP! Cela suffis, j'en ai assez entendu, tous à vos places et sur le champs !" Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que c'est Rogue qui avait dis cela. Docilement, oui docilement, je repris ma place mais Granger eu plus de mal.

-"Melle Granger, à votre place maintenant, et ne répliquait pas où c'est la retenue qui vous attend". Toujours aussi clair ce bon vieux rogue.

-"Oh mais allez y, donnez la moi votre retenue vous en mourez d'envie vieux pervers, mais si j'en ai une alors Malfoy aussi !" Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à cette fille aujourd'hui, c'est la rébellion dans ce jolie petit corps. Et je veux pas de retenue moi. Quoi que...

-"Melle Granger vous n'avez pas le droit de..."

-"Laissez professeur, j'accepte la retenue si c'est la seule façon de la faire taire. Ravis Granger ? " Et voilà pourquoi j'ai hérité d'une retenue le samedi soir, dans ces cachots humides avec pour seule compagnie les rats, Rogue, miss Teigne au détour d'un couloir et Granger. La vie d'un Malfoy parfois on s'en plaindrait.

Samedi, samedi, samedi. J'en ai déjà marre alors que la retenue n'a même pas commencé. Depuis ce jour super où Rogue nous a collé j'attend cruellement ce jour. D'une part car je compte bien lui faire passer la pire retenue de ça vie à notre sang de bourbe nationale mais d'autre part, un sentiment étrange c'est élevé en moi depuis notre petite dispute en cours de potion. J'ai dû mal à ignorer que j'ai aimé, pour la première fois, qu'elle pose ce regard cruel sur moi, je ne renie pas que je rêve de son regard, et je nie pas non plus que Blaise me prend pour un grand malade mais que, croyez le, il ma dit que tout cela était totalement naturel. Bien sûr, Blaise n'est pas vraiment bien placé pour me dire cela, lui qui succombe à une serpentarde bien trop cinglé à mon goût. Bref Draco, mon vieux, tu as un sacrée problème et il faut que tu le règle, et très vite. En descendant dans les cachots je ne pensais pas tomber sur Weasel et Potty, il lui faut une cours à Granger pour se déplacer c'est dingue. Bref, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'avance vers eux et m'adosse contre le mur, d'une manière qui se veut indifférente. Si ils s'imaginent trouver confrontation ce soir, ils ont perdus. je suis bien plus intelligent et stratège que ces asticots veinard.

-"C'est bon les garçons, vous pouvez y aller, tout ira bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai une retenu avec Rogue." Depuis quand Granger a-t-elle les yeux aussi beau.…argh reprend toi crétin.

-"Oui mais c'est la première fois que tant à une avec Lui !" Weasel est vraiment un gros nul, il croit peut-être que je ne l'ai pas entendu. Oh et puis je m'en fiche après tout si je suis là c'est de la faute à Granger pas de la sienne. En faite j'ai toujours aimé insulter et rendre dingue Weasel et Potty mais je crois que je les respecte plus que je l'imagine. Ce sont des enfants sorciers au mêmes titres que moi même si il sont pour l'un plus pauvre et pour l'autre moins pur. Néanmoins je ne peux m'empêcher de les humilier, c'est mon passe temps favoris, ça ne changera pas de sitôt. Les gardes du corps privés de Madame commencent à me chercher du regard. Pas ce soir, j'ai pas envie dans venir aux mains, surtout que je ne suis pas sur de tenir la distance devant ces deux là. J'ai jamais été un bagarreur, je privilégie la philosophie de mes remarques acerbes et lâches plutôt que la violence mais ça ne semble pas être le cas des deux Gryffy prêt à en découdre devant moi.

-"Que faites vous tous ici ? Messieurs voulez vous vraiment vous joindre à nous ?"

Les deux courageux sang et or ne sont font pas prier et déguerpissent vite fait bien fait. Je me sens mieux tout à coup et je reprend de l'assurance. Rogue mon sauveur, qui l'aurait cru. Granger et moi entrons dans la salle précédé de Rogue. Ce cher bon vieux Rogue qui je l'espère sera gentil et ne donnera pas une corvée trop difficile. Loupé. Il me suffis de voir les tonnes de livres amassés sur les différentes tables pour comprendre que l'on ne sera pas sorti d'ici avant un bon moment.

-"Voilà tous les livres de mon inventaire, il vous faut les classer par catégorie et les ranger dans l'avant salle derrière le tableau du lutin bleu que vous voyez là."

Ouah a-t-il vraiment dit tous ça sans respirer ? Oh reprend toi bon sans, c'est digne d'un Weasley ce genre de réflexion pas d'un Malfoy. Mais où est passé Rogue, oula il est dangereusement déjà proche de la porte.

-"Professeur nous n'arriverons jamais à tous classer en une seule soirée." j'adore me plaindre.

-"Si. Sauf si vous discutez inutilement, alors je vous suggère de vous mettre au travail, et si tout n'est pas fini ce soir vous reviendrez la semaine prochaine."

Qu'est-ce que les elfes de maison on foutu dans notre bouffe cette semaine pour qu'on soit tous devenu cinglés. Je me le demande.

-"On dirai bien que Rogue ne ta plus autant en estime qu'avant, tout change en se moment"

Tiens, elle aussi l' a remarqué. Décidément cette soirée risque d'être vraiment mémorable, en bien ou en mal. Je préfère me concentrer sur mon travail plutôt que lui répondre. J'ai pas envie qu'elle voit dans mes yeux ce qui, je l'avoue, pourrai s'apparenter à de l'intérêt. Je ne dois pas être intéressé par une Gryffondor même si je ne serai pas le premier comme me le dit si souvent Blaise. Et pourtant, ce petit jeu du "je ne t'insulte plus car tu me plait" dur, de mon côté, depuis un certain temps si on y réfléchi bien. Je pense que c'est depuis l'arrestation de mon père. Ou alors c'est à cause d'un pari avec Zabini. Peut-être, je suis plus très sur maintenant. En tout cas Granger à l'air surprise de ma réaction parce qu'elle me regarde d'un air étrange. Elle ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi je ne lui ai pas répondu. Cherche pas Granger tu trouvera pas. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si je commence pas très vite à ranger tous ces livres demain je devrais revenir et j'ai pas vraiment envie, j'aime pas les cachots de Rogue. Alors magie occulte, magie blanche, comment rendre du sang de Dragon plus rentable.…où je le range celui là. Ah non c'est pas vrai voilà que ce crétin de livre me glisse des mains. Allé et on s'abaisse, on ramasse et ouch ma tête, c'est quoi toutes ces étoiles.

-"Malfoy, tu t'es fais mal j'espère, il y a une table je te signale." C'est ça Granger ironise. En tout cas ça fais vraiment mal.

-"Très drôle sang de bourbe, tu fais dans l'ironie maintenant, Weasel déteint sur toi on dirai."

-"Oh je t'en pris Malfoy on ne va pas commencé d'accord, tu peux ironiser mais évite d'être cruel ça changerai pour une fois." Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

-"Comment ça, ça changerai. Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?"

-"Ce que j'insinue Malfoy." Granger fais le tour de la table et viens se poster face à moi, son corps n'est qu'a quelque centimètre du miens et ça me fais peur car j'en tremblerai presque.

-"Ce que j'insinue c'est que tu n'est qu'un petit garçon bien trop gâté, qui passe son temps à emmerder les autres parce qu'il n'a aucune réelle vie sociale. De plus t'es blague nul et t'es remarques accerbes et blessantes commence vraiment à ressembler à une rengaine."

-"Parle pour toi Granger, je n'est pas de compte à rendre à une sale sang de bourbe qui traîne avec les pseudo héros de Poudlard."

-"Voilà, encore une fois tu prouve que tu es exactement ce que je pensais. Tu est pathétique et prévisible Malfoy. Pathétiquement prévisible."

Alors là, Granger tu va le regretter, osé me dire, à moi, que je suis prévisible. Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

-"Tu veux de l'imprévisible c'est ça Granger, voyons un peu si tu avais prévu ça."

Et là, par je ne sais quelle divagation infâme de mon esprit, par quelle folie pure, j'embrasse Granger. Et je ne suis pas mort foudroyé sur place, bien au contraire. Si je voulais, au départ, lui toucher le bout des lévres d'un air dégoûté, c'était sans compter sur ma testostérone véritablement bien cachée qui m'a poussé à approfondir le baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mais, d'après moi, la terrible malchance qui me poursuivais depuis une semaine n'entendait pas lâcher une occasion comme celle-ci aussi facilement car à l'instant même on nos lèvres se sépares, c'est totalement ébahi et stupéfait que je lis dans les yeux de Granger de l'étonnement, du dégoût et de l'envie... je veux mourir.

-"Alors ça Malfoy tu va me le payer". Mmmmm, je rêve où Granger viens de m'embrasser à son tour. Non je ne rêve pas et je compte bien en profiter. J'adore vraiment quand Les Gryffy se comportent comme ça.

Trois semaines plus tard...

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, non pas encore !" J'en ai marre de ces retenues. D'accord ça me permet de voir Granger.…Herm.…Vas-y Draco tu peux le faire.…Hermione. Ouaih !

Bref celà me permet de voir ma belle mais c'est vraiment injustifié que je me prenne toutes les retenues avec elle maintenant même quand Rogue remarque très bien que je n'y suis pour rien. Mais que ne verrais-je pas pour un si jolie sourire, ce beau sourire qui en ce moment me regarde d'une façon tellement adorable que je me retiens de lui sauter dessus. D'un geste des plus théâtrale, je la regarde droit dans les yeux, je pose mon pouce sur mon coup et lui fais bien comprendre qu'elle est morte. Bien sûr j'ironise, je suis bien incapable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, elle semble elle aussi l'avoir compris car elle se met à pouffer de rire dans ces cahiers devant le regard interrogateur de la petite Weasel. Tiens en parlant de Weasel, me regarde t-il avec des yeux en mode éclairage de rage ? Oui, Potter le retiens même pour qu'il ne saute pas dessus. Il me fais bien rire quand il est comme ça, il ressemble à un chat quand on le regarde dans le noir. Deux gros points lumineux au milieu du vide. Mince c'est déjà la fin du cours, pas le temps de persécuter les gryffy, de toutes façons le trio d'or a déjà quitté la place. Je descend les escaliers jusqu'a la grande salle en compagnie de Blaise. Le trio discute devant la porte, je rêve ou Hermione m'a attendu. Apparemment oui car quand elle me voit arriver elle demande quelque chose aux garçons et ceux-ci s'éclipsent dans la salle.

-"Je te laisse avec ta nouvelle chérie Dray, à plus" Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit là, j'ai bien compris où pas. Bref on verra le cas Zabini plus tard. J'ai a peine fini de descendre les escaliers qu'une furie ce jette dans mes bras.

-"Tu m'a manqué"

-"Eh tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous voit ? "

-"Mais arrête un peu, et si quelqu'un nous voit je m'en fiche, tu n'a rien à voir avec le Draco Malfoy que tout le monde croit connaître. Tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher puisque Voldemort est mort l'année dernière grâce à Harry et de plus ton père est en prison il ne peut donc rien te faire." Cette fille a vraiment réponse à tout.

-"Oui mais tes amis supporteraient très mal qu'on soit tout les deux je pense, et puis ça me fais encore trop bizarre à moi." C'est vrai ça, j'ai déjà réussi à garder ça pour moi pendant trois semaines n'en demande pas trop. Soudain elle me regarde avec ce regard étrange qui me fais fondre. C'est un mélange entre de la colère et de l'étonnement. Le même que le jour où l'on c'est embrassés dans les cachots.

-"Pourquoi tu te met toujours sur la défensive avec moi, ça fais quand même trois semaine qu'on est ensemble, je sais c'est peu mais quand même je pensais que tu aurais toi aussi fais des efforts."

-"J'en ai fais crois moi, qu'est-ce qui faut que je te dise pour que tu comprenne ça, je ne suis pas un grand sentimentale. J'aime pas montrer mes sentiments c'est tout."

-"Alors apprend Draco, apprend"

Et sur ceux ma belle me lâche et d'un air contrarié rejoins ces deux amis. Ah ça m'énerve tout ça. J'ai demandé quelque chose moi, non. J'ai juste voulu t'embrasser Granger, faire voir que je pouvais te surprendre. Mais c'est toi qui ma surpris. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, tu me fais tout ça. Moi j'ai vraiment rien demandé d'autre qu'un stupide baisé. Et encore, à bien y réfléchir, je l'ai même pas demandé ce baisé. Bref, il faut maintenant que j'apprenne à montrer mes sentiments. C'est pas gagné. Réfléchi Dray, trouve une idée, et une bonne parce que si tu veux la garder cette fille, va falloir faire fort. TICK. L'idée lumineuse viens de germer dans mon brillant cerveau. Arrête de te la péter, y'a personne à impressionner, ça me rappelle une fille avec qui je suis sorti, Feylie je crois qu'elle s'appelait, elle avait toujours de drôle d'idée. Vraiment bizarre cette fille. Sympa, mais bizarre. Bref revenons-en à Granger, le problème du jour, mon problème.

Mais si mon idée fonctionne trois choses en résulterons sûrement. De un, Granger me pardonnera peut-être: bon point pour moi. De deux, les autres seront au courant pour nous deux: mauvais point. Enfin, je vais me ridiculiser au possible: très mauvais point. Tant pis, à bas la fierté, je suis un homme, un Malfoy et surtout sur ce coup la j'ai besoin de Blaise. Partir à la recherche de Zabini, ça n'est jamais simple. On le trouve toujours là où il ne devrait pas être mais jamais quand on cherche après. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour avoir des idées stupides. Ah, les cachots comme cela me rappelle des choses. Tiens des voix, Rogue n'est pourtant pas la je l'ai croisé en venant ici. Mais en arrivant devant la salle de potions j'aperçoit enfin celui que je cherche. Finalement cette Hazel n'a plus l'air de lui déplaire.

-"Décidément, Rogue doit reprendre une phéromone dans cette salle pour que nos hormones rentrent en ébullition quand on s'y trouve."

Blaise sursaute en m'entendant. Hazel n'a pas l'air plus surprise de me voir, pour une fois qu'une fille ne se pame devant moi. J'en profite qu'elle ne tiens plus Blaise pour le tirer à côtés.

-"J'ai un problème mon vieux et il va falloir que tu m'aide sur ce coup là !" Être direct, demander un service, je deviens malade, que quelqu'un m'achève.

Après avoir constaté l'air surpris de Blaise, je me lance dans l'explication de mon au combien bizarre pour moi un Malfoy et un magicien plutôt normal, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Après mon monologue, Blaise à l'air de jubiler. Sur l'instant, c'est lui qui ressemble à une fouine à sauter partout comme un fou. Calme toi Blase par pitié.

-"J'en reviens pas, c'est une idée géniale, en tout cas j'ai gagné, Grabbe me doit dix gallions, je le savais que tu sortais avec Granger." J'aurai vraiment dû me tuer.

Je stress, je panique. Mais pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée. Blaise n'arrête pas de passer devant moi en courant partout pour voir si tout est prés. Au secours, je veux partir par pitié. Dray tu n'es qu'un affreux crétin, stupide, stupide, stupide. Derrière l'immense rideau fermé devant moi, j'entend les élèves, leurs cris, leurs discussions, leurs impatiente. On a essayé de faire passer le rendez-vous discrètement, dans la grande salle, sous couverture d'une réunion de travail des serdaigles. Vive Blaise et ses contacts. Maintenant prions Merlin pour qu'aucun professeurs n'est eu vents de tout ça parce que sinon je tue quelqu'un c'est certains. Blaise me fais signe que Granger est présente dans la salle. Elle doit sûrement rigoler avec ces amis sans ce douter de quelque chose. Elle m'évite depuis quelques jours, si après ça elle m'évite encore c'est elle que je tue, elle ou Weasel, le choix est dur. Blaise a enfin fini de courir, il me demande si je suis prêt. Je suis prêt depuis vingts minutes moi, allons y qu'on en finisse. Il me pousse alors devant le rideau. je crois que ça y est, j'ai le cœur qu'il palpite, par Merlin que c'est dur. Courage Dray, tu sera génial comme d'habitude, même si tu as la trouille de ta vie. Le rideau s'ouvre, tous les visages se tournent vers nous. Personne ne parlent, ils sont bien trop occupés à ce demander pourquoi Grabbe ce tiens derrière une batterie, Goyle derrière une basse, Blaise derrière une guitare et moi derrière un micro. J'ai la meilleur place pas vrai ? Minable, oui.

-"Avant que tous le monde dans cette salle est envie de s'enfouir, car je sais qu'on fait très peur comme ça, j'aimerai que vous sachiez que si ce soir on est devant vous c'est pour que je règle mes comptes avec quelqu'un. Cette personne m'a dis un jour que j'étais prévisible, elle dois sûrement le regretter maintenant car je lui ai prouvé le contraire, et ce soir je compte bien réessayer. Herm', cette chanson est pour toi."

Je sais je frime un peu mais j'ai le droit. Soudain je me sens beaucoup mieux, Blaise commence à balancer. Voyons si vous aviez prévu ça.

_Tu m'en voudras de chanter ça  
Un truc mielleux un truc pour deux Comme t'en veux pas  
C'est loin de tout c'est loin de nous  
C'est une somme de phrases faciles Misent bout à bout  
_

' Continue comme ça Dray, elle va plier, elle te regarde déjà bizarrement, n'est pas peur c'est bon signe.'

_(rien à perdre rien à cirer) Prends ton temps  
( rien à foutre rien à glander ) Dis pas non  
( rien à vendre tout à donner ) M'en veux pas r'garde c'que j'fais pour toi  
(rien à perdre rien à cirer) Tu me prends pour un con  
( rien à foutre rien à glander ) Mais j'ten veux pas  
( rien à vendre tout à donner ) Regarde c'que j'fais pour toi_

' Blaise fais vraiment un bon choriste, faudrait que je lui dise. non après il va vouloir monter un groupe. Jamais. '

_On s'embrouille on se débrouille  
Parfois même je peux le dire  
Tu m'casses les ... bref...  
Si j'flippe à mort, j'fais des efforts  
Peut importe qui a raison ou qui a tort  
_

' Voilà Granger, regarde un peu ce que je fais pour toi, même si j'arrive pas à te dire que je tiens à toi. Je veux que tu comprenne que tu es la plus belle choses dans ma vie, alors prend cette chanson comme tu veux, elle est pour toi. '

_Pardonne moi de t'chanter ça  
Mais te dire je t'aime en beuglant ça passait pas  
Si j'en suis la, j'lai fais pour toi  
Maintenant arrête de pleurer vient dans mes bras_

' Je suis descendu de l'estrade sans vraiment m'en rendre contre, je voulais être à côtés de toi pour le dernier refrain de cette stupide chanson qui te fais pleurer. Les autres ne comprennent pas vraiment mais je m'en fiche. Toi tu a compris c'est l'essentiel. Je souris en m'approchant de toi, je colle mon front au tien. C'est le dernier refrain, je veux m'en souvenir. '

_(rien à perdre rien à cirer) Prends ton temps  
( rien à foutre rien à glander ) Dis pas non  
( rien à vendre tout à donner ) M'en veux pas r'garde c'que j'fais pour toi  
(rien à perdre rien à cirer) Tu me prends pour un con  
( rien à foutre rien à glander ) Mais j'ten veux pas  
( rien à vendre tout à donner ) Regarde c'que j'fais pour toi_

_Rien à perdre rien à cirer  
Rien à foutre rien à glander  
Rien à vendre tout à donner  
Regarde c'que j'fais pour toi_

Voilà, cette histoire est vraiment pas originale n'es-ce pas ? Pourtant c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est passé. Je ne suis pas trop sure d'avoir vraiment aimé la chanson, j'aurai pu faire mieux. D'ailleurs on a fais mieux depuis, et oui Blaise a voulu le monter son groupe et je dois dire que je mis amuse vraiment bien. Hermione à bien voulu prendre cette chanson comme une déclaration. deux ans que l'on a quitté Poudlard, et pourtant on s'en souviens encore. Elle est toujours avec moi, elle vit heureuse et mon aussi. c'est tous ce qui compte. j'ai retrouvé Feylie, la fille aux idées folles, elle est devenu la choriste attitrée du groupe. Hermione ne l'aime pas trop elle pense qu'elle cherche encore à me séduire. C'est peine perdu pour elle, je suis à Granger maintenant. Blaise et avec Hazel, ils ne se quittent plus ces deux là, ils sont même fiancées. Hermione aussi aimerait bien qu'on se fiance, j'aurai sûrement pas le courage de lui demander, peut-être que je pourrai lui chanter, je deviens doué pour ça. Quand à Potter et Weasley, ils ont fais leurs vies, on s'entend toujours aussi mal mais disons qu'on a appris à ce tolérer pour Hermione et aussi parce que le marmot que Weasel a eu avec Lavande Brown semble m'adorer. Qu'elle plaie ces Weasley. Bref, c'est ainsi que ce construit ma vie maintenant. Je regrette de ne pas avoir profité de Granger avant. Dans tous les sens du termes bien sûr. Mais si je l'avais fais, je ne pense pas que je serai aussi heureux aujourd'hui. Même si je suis avec la miss je sais tout de Poudlard, qu'elle me clou le bec à chaque occasion, que j'ai une bagarre par semaine avec Weasel et/ou Potty, que Blaise me fais mourir avec ces répétitions en prétextant qu'il veut détrôner les Bizzar'sisters, que ma famille ne veux plus trop entendre parler de moi et que je garde cette fierté qu'Herm déteste par dessus tout, je vis c'est tout ce qui compte. Et j'aime ça plus que tout.

THE END

Ps: Voilà ma Fey, comment tu la trouve cette fic ? Je veux une belle reviews hein ! A propos les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées de Dray.

Enjoy!


End file.
